One Small Step For Nathan
by WantTakeHave
Summary: ... One Giant Leap For Breyton. Fluffly little one-shot. Nathan reminds the girls of something they promised him.


**Disclaimer**: Not my characters

**Spoilers:** For episode 5x02.

**A/N**: I'm supposed to write on my other story, I know, but I opened Word and thought about something I noticed in episode 2 of this season. Et voilà, this just kinda came out. Hope you like it!

**One Small Step For Nathan, One Giant Leap For Breyton**

"_Well, well", they said as they walked into Haley and Nathan's garden. _

"_Aw, don't look away", said Brooke, smiling,"the second and third greatest nights of your life just walked back into your world!"_

_Nathan moved so that he was facing the two girls. _

"_Ooh, you're looking all rockstar", said Peyton."Totally does it for me."_

"_Very heroin chique Nate, I like it"._

_Shifting his eyes from Brooke and Peyton to the ground, Nathan asked: "What are you guys doing here?"_

"_Well," explained Brooke, "Lucas tells me that you can walk, but you need a little incentive. So we have come up with a drill." _

_She looked at Peyton, who continued._

"_For every step you take," she said, as she put her arm around Brooke's waist and pulled her body to hers, "we kiss."_

It was late at night when Brooke's cellphone went off. The caller ID told her the call came from Nathan.

"Hey rockstar," she said as she picked up, "how's it going?"

"Well, I just wanted to invite you and Peyton over, I have something to tell you…"

"Ooh, did you cut your hair?"

"Eh, no. Just come over ,okay?"

Brooke agreed and grabbed her purse and car keys. What was Nate talking about?

Little Jamie opened the door when she arrived at Haley and Nathan's home.

"Whoa, aren't you supposed to be in bed by now?"

The small boy giggled and ran into the house. Brooke followed and saw Peyton already sitting on the couch. She smiled at seeing the gorgeous blonde. Fluttery feelings started fluttering as Peyton got up to give her best friend a warm hug, and Brooke tried to push the feelings away. Ever since she got Peyton's call a few weeks ago, telling her she wanted to go home, something had changed for Brooke. She missed Peyton deeply, and she was more than happy to come home to her. They'd hugged at the airport, and that's when Brooke noticed she'd not only been missing that blonde's presence, but also her touch and the feel of her body against hers. Gradually, she felt more and more of a need to be around the curlyhaired girl, and they'd been by each others' side practically every day since their return to the small town.

It didn't take long for Brooke to realise that she was attracted to her best friend in a way best friends aren't supposed to be attracted to each other. Perhaps it was the fact that she had never really been close to anyone in the past four years. Well, physically she had been close to a lot of people, but never mentally as well. And now, there was a person here, who knew her like no other, who could get to her like no other, and who made her feel so incredibly good… oh, and she was amazingly beautiful too.

Brooke'd had one fling with another woman two years ago. It was a spokeswoman for a store interested in selling her line. It was the first time Brooke was attracted to someone of the same sex, or so she thought at the time. When she thought it through later, she realised that maybe there'd been someone else before her: Peyton. She dismissed the realisation though, and invited the blonde spokeswoman, whose name was Michelle, over for drinks to celebrate their deal. One flirty remark led to another, and before she knew it, she woke up in bed, limbs entangled with Michelle's. They both agreed it was a one-night thing and they hadn't seen each other after that. What it had made Brooke see though, is that if she were to find love in the future, it could be for a boy or a girl, and it didn't make her feel uncomfortable whatsoever.

What _did_ make her uncomfortable, was being around Peyton without actually being able to show her how she felt. Fear of losing her was holding her back. Besides, Peyton had to figure out how she felt about Lucas first…

She sat down next to Peyton on the couch, perhaps a bit too close, but Peyton didn't protest and even moved her leg so that it touched Brooke's.

"Well? What did you wanna tell us?" asked Peyton.

Nathan, who sat in his wheelchair in the middle of the room, Jamie standing next to him and Haley watching them from the kitchen doorway, looked at them with a huge grin on his face.

"Remember when you came here and told me you had a drill to get me to walk?"

"Oh my God, you can _walk_?" chirped Brooke.

Nathan looked at his son, and asked: "Did Dad walk in the pool today?"

Jamie nodded enthousiastically, pride showing on his little face. Brooke and Peyton started squeeing and stood up to hug Nathan. After they sat down again, Nathan asked them again:

"So, do you remember?"

Brooke looked at Peyton, who suddenly looked very pale. Confused, she looked back at Nathan.

"Uhm, we said that we were gonna help you walk…"

"By doing what, exactly?" he asked.

"By…."

Uh-oh.

"By kissing", Brooke whispered.

Her heart was suddenly in her throat, beating louder and moving faster. She started fidgeting and looked away, nervously. Peyton still hadn't moved or reacted.

"Well, go ahead" smirked Nathan, looking at the girls expectantly, like a little teenage boy who's about to open up a huge christmas gift.

It suddenly dawned on Brooke that this was her chance to find out how Peyton would react, or just to find out what kissing her would be like. It was an awkward situation, yes, but this is what she'd been dreaming of for a while now. She moved so that she was looking directly at Peyton. Peyton looked back at her, her discomfort showing.

Brooke looked at Nathan one last time and winked at him. Then, she cupped Peyton's cheek with her right hand and used her left hand to push some blonde curls behind her ear. Peyton probably thought it was going to be like the kiss at Felix' dare night, as her body loosened up. "It's okay", whispered Brooke, before slowly leaning in, closing her eyes and softly covering Peyton's lips with her own. Meaning to let go after letting her lips linger there for a few seconds, Brooke was caught by surprise as she suddenly felt Peyton's fingers in her hair, pulling her closer. Before she knew it, she slightly opened her mouth and Peyton's tongue was sensually massaging her own. The fluttery feelings in her stomache exploded and the sparks were moving down…

After what felt like many minutes, Brooke pulled back, gasping for air. She looked into Peyton's eyes, confused but happy, and saw a similar look on Peyton's face. This evening was getting very interesting… She tore her eyes away from Peyton's, and looked to her left, where Nathan sat with his mouth agape. Jamie's eyes were covered by Haley's hands, who'd moved from her position near the kitchen to her son. Funnily enough, she didn't look shocked at all. In fact, she was smiling.

"Nathan? Jamie? I need your help in the kitchen for a few minutes."

She took Jamie's hand in hers and pulled him with her towards the kitchen. Nathan continued staring at his two friends before stuttering "eh, yeah, of course, yeah, okay…" and following his family out of the room.

Brooke and Peyton sat in awkward silence, but still in the same position. Brooke was the first to speak.

"So, that was…"

"Yeah…"

"Yep."

"Uh-uh."

"Do you wanna do it again?"

Peyton looked up at Brooke, who wasn't sure if she was being too blunt.

"Strangely… yes. I do."

Brooke couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"What? I mean, you do? But… what about Lucas?"

"I don't know… I don't know yet. We'll have to figure this out, and talk about it, but right now, I just really want to kiss you again…"

Peyton leaned in, but Brooke stopped her by putting her finger against the blonde's lips.

"I'm sorry, I really want you to do that, and I'm not exactly sure why I'm stopping you right now, but… I don't want to do anything if it's going to end up with you deciding to pine for Lucas, leaving me alone and confused and… it's just, I've wanted this for so long…"

"You have?"

Brooke nodded.

"I want to know if we have a chance at… something more than this."

Peyton looked at Brooke, her little confession making her look extremely small and vulnerable. Brooke Davis never looked vulnerable, she was always sitting upright and being strong. It was very endearing that Brooke let that wall down now, though, and it made Peyton realise that perhaps this is what she should've wanted all along. What Brooke did to her… in that kiss alone, she'd felt more than she'd felt in all of Lucas's kisses together, and it was like all the pieces were falling together. Perhaps they were meant to be.

"I think... no, I _know_, we have a chance…" said Peyton softly.

Brooke smiled, and said: "Good, 'cause you got me all hot and bothered here, and you're looking kinda cute right now."

And with that, she kissed her more-than-best-friend with a passion she didn't know she had in her.


End file.
